


The Bouncer

by TheLarryFeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Oral Sex, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top!Harry, bouncer!Harry, louis has a hot orgasm face
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:08:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLarryFeels/pseuds/TheLarryFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The club is loud. Beats flowing from the mixing station and vibrating through the 6ft speakers; onto the dance floor where sweaty bodies grind and writhe together.</p><p>Louis didn't want this stupid blind date in the first place, so who cares if he gets stood up?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Bouncer

**Author's Note:**

> This is my absolute first attempt at writing smut, so if you have any hints or tips on how I could improve, it would be greatly appreciated! Thanks, and enjoy ;)
> 
> I also have a more depressing, less sexual story on my other account ItsElyseGuise if you wanna check that out too.....
> 
> Twitter: @youareahoran  
> chuck me a follow if you want

The Bouncer

The club is _loud_. Beats flowing from the mixing station and vibrating through the 6ft speakers; onto the dance floor where sweaty bodies grind and writhe together.

Louis Tomlinson sits at the bar, nursing a Diet Coke, because he’s Designated Driver, while he waits for his supposed date. _I should’ve never come, Zayn is gonna get his ass kicked,_ he thinks as he looks around the bar for the person he was set up with. He’s never been one for parties or clubs but Zayn had dragged his sorry ass out of bed and into the newest club to open in London. Zayn had also managed to create an online dating profile for him and had set up a date, which Louis hadn’t found out about until Zayn had arrived at his doorstep, demanding him to change into his ‘Booty Pants’.

Half an hour of waiting turns into an hour and an hour into two. It’s obvious Louis’ been stood up and he needs a self-esteem boost in the shape of a Absolut Vodka bottle. He thinks, ‘ _Fuck it, if Zayn’s too drunk to drive they’ll bloody walk.’_ He orders a round of shots and then the whole bottle. The bartender shoots him a sympathetic look as he pours the shots but Louis doesn’t notice. He turns in his swivel chair, losing his balance momentarily, but quickly regains it, searching the crowd for Zayn. _Blonde, blonde, brunette, blonde, black quiff-WAIT!_

“ZAYN! Za- woah--” He falls off his chair in his hurried attempt to catch Zayn’s attention. There’s a slight gasp that radiates through the people around him and then they go back to what they were doing. Louis groans, and pushes himself up on his hands as Zayn’s white high-tops come into his line of vision. He looks up and sees Zayn’s amused smirk looking down at him.

“Shut up you douche,” Louis whines as he stands himself back up, “It’s your fault I’m drinking.”

“Oh is it now? Tell me, how is it _my_ fault?” Zayn replies, smirk still etched onto his face.

“You set me up with a pretentious douchebag that didn’t even show up!”

“Ah Lou, sorry ‘bout that, look; we’ll find someone here that you can take home okay?”

“Hmm, fine. But only if he’s really cute.”

“How about that one?” No. “That one?” No way. “Him?” He had bright green hair.

“Do you even know me?”

“Okay look, as much as I _love_ looking for guys you could have the chance of fucking tonight, you’re being picky.”

“Fine, I’ll go find an ass I can sink my teeth into by myself,” He hops -almost falls face first- off of his chair and staggers out into the crowd. He ends up by the front entrance, although he’s not really sure how he made it from the bar over to the wall he’s currently leaning on. From where he’s standing he can see the whole room, all the couples dancing together, people at the bar drinking away their troubles. There’s two buffed up guys standing by the door wearing all black except from the red lanyards that hang around their necks reading ‘ _SECURITY’_. He looks back over to the bar only to find Zayn whispering into the ear of a fluorescent-pink haired girl. _Well at least he’s getting laid tonight._ The club starts to become too stuffy so Louis shuffles outside, sending a quick albeit drunken text to Zayn wishing him luck with the girl and to go back to her apartment tonight. He stuffs his hands into his pockets, cursing himself for having such tight jeans, and fumbles with the car keys.

“I’m sorry sir,” A deep voice says behind him as they reach for his keys, making Louis jump out of his skin. “I can’t allow you to drive home in this state.”

Louis turns around and his breath catches in his throat. This guy was stunning. He had the greenest eyes that Louis had seen and the most luscious brown curls that just made you want to run your hands through them and the pinkest, most obscene mouth that just made Louis weak at the knees and dirty thoughts run through his mind.

“…Sir? Erm, hello?” A waving hand snapped him out of his sexual fantasies.

“Huh?”

The man chuckled, “I’m not permitted to allow you to drive home after you have been drinking, and judging by the way you were walking, I’d say you’re a bit more than tipsy.”

“Well then how do you suppose I get home? I was stood up tonight, so I’m terribly desperate for a wank and I don’t have the patience to wait for a cab,” He held out his hand, gesturing for his car keys that the handsome stranger was still holding. “Come on, hand ‘em over.”

“I’ll drive you,” The stranger’s eyes had dilated and had become darker than Louis remembered.

“I don’t even know you’re name, and anyway; don’t you work here as like a bouncer or somethin’? Wouldn’t that be bad workmanship or whatever to leave your post to drive some dude home?”

“Harry,”

“What?”

“That’s my name - Harry. And yes I work here, but I’m finished for the night.”

“Just so you know, I’m not drunk. I only had a few shots,” He says, giving in and leading Harry to his car. “My name’s Louis by the way.”

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.

Louis doesn’t know how he ended up like this, but he’s quite okay with it. He’s got his hands in Harry’s curls which are _way_ softer than they seem, and Harry’s leg between his thighs as he’s pressed up against the wall of his apartment. Harry’s mouth had latched onto any part of skin he could find as soon as they’d walked through the door. It was currently nipping, sucking and biting onto the juncture where Louis’ neck meets his shoulder. Harry was sure to leave a mark, but Louis didn’t mind. When Harry pulled away, he licked his lips and smiled smugly at the red mark he’d left on Louis’ tan skin. Louis wanted to kiss the smugness away. So he did.

Harry gasps as Louis takes his bottom lip between his own an pulls at it with his teeth. His lips have gone a sinful shade of red and Louis can’t help it, he runs his tongue along Harry’s lips and pry’s them apart, delving inside. Harry tastes like peppermint toothpaste and it’s lovely. Harry pulls apart from the snog and breathes out,

“Bedroom?”

Louis nods and grabs onto Harry’s waist as he directs them backward, reaching up for another intense kiss. They somehow make it to the bedroom in one piece, only stopping the kiss once to peel off Harry’s shirt. The back of Harry’s knees hit the bed and Louis pushes him down, tugging off his own shirt before following him down. They rearrange themselves so that their heads are up near the pillows and Louis straddles Harry’s narrow hips. Harry’s large hands reach up and hold onto Louis’ waist as he grinds down, effectively slotting their hips together so that their hard-ons rub against each other.

“ _Fuck,_ Louis…” Harry gasps, his hands wandering down further to grab onto Louis’ ass. Louis smirks down at him and rotates is hips more purposefully. He leans down so his hot breath blows over Harry’s ear,

“You like that?” He places a wet kiss behind his ear when Harry whines, “You gonna fuck me, Harry?”

“Yes, _please,_ Louis I--“

“Shh,” Louis grins and kisses down Harry’s neck and onto the column of his throat. He searches for a couple of seconds before he finds Harry’s weak spot and smiles. Harry bites his lip to keep the moans from escaping his lips as Louis bites down on his collarbone, sucking forcefully and licking over the spot as the blood rises to the surface.

“Uh uh uh, none of that,” he goes back up and nips at Harry’s ear lobe before whispering, “Let me hear you.” He resumes kissing along Harry’s skin, stopping at his nipples to trace his tongue around them waiting for them to perk up before he tugs at them with his teeth. As Harry becomes more sensitive to the touch, he places a fleeting love bite on the left of his chest. He continues down, relishing in the low moans and high pitch whines Harry makes as he leaves love bite after love bite on his skin. When he gets to the soft happy trail leading into Harry’s jeans which, really, _why are they still on?_ he tugs at a few of the hairs gently, holding down Harry’s hips when they rock up.

He trails his tongue along Harry’s defined v-line and cheekily dips it inside his jeans curtly, tracing some skin there before rising back up to yank them off.

“Jesus, are your pants _painted_ on?” He huffs as they get stuck halfway down. Harry breaths out a laugh and watches happily as Louis _finally_ peels them off his legs and throws them over his shoulder, landing on the floor with a thud. The laugh is cut off with a guttural moan as Louis licks at the obvious bulge in his boxers, moving his tongue the whole way up until he gets to where the head of Harry’s dick is leaking precome onto the black fabric.

Louis sucks at Harry’s underwear until they’re wet with only his spit, holding down Harry’s hips so they can’t buck up. He sits up a bit, pulling off the soaked boxers in one fluid motion, then gets down to business. Louis gives spectacular head, if he may say so himself. He takes Harry by the base of his erection and fits his lips over the head, licking lightly and collecting the pooling come on his tongue and looking up at Harry as he bobs his head down. Harry groans deeply at the sight, throwing his head back in pleasure. He moans particularly loudly when he looks back up to see Louis kitten lick at the soft spot below the head then _sucks_ hard. He only just manages a broken off warning before he’s coming, spilling his load into the back of Louis’ open mouth.

“ _Fuck!_ ” He looks down at Louis with wide eyes, sweat beading on his forehead, and drags him up for a breathless kiss after Louis makes the act of _swallowing_ as he stares right into Harry’s eyes. He can taste himself on Louis’ tongue and that’s _hot_. He manages to flip them both, rolling over so that he’s on top now and takes a deep breath. “ _You,_ have got to be the hottest person I’ve ever met,” he growls out, unbuttoning Louis’ jeans and yanking them off along with his briefs so he’s laid bare in front of him and _fuck_ Louis is so beautiful. He gets a hand on Louis and tugs once before stuffing a pillow under his hips for elevation and parts his legs and bends down between them. He licks a flat stripe up the underside of Louis’ cock then dips down to place a tentative, yet broad lick across his balls.

“Shit, _Harry!”_

Taking this as a good sign, Harry licks again then drops even further down to lick at Louis’ perineum before stopping again.

“Are you okay with… well,” He gestures to Louis’ ass and then his mouth. He’s only really rimmed his boyfriends who have initiated it first, so he wants to make sure Louis -a complete stranger- is comfortable with it.

“Fuck, yes, Harry please, just _keep going_. I’m _fine_ with it, in fact if you don’t do something with that _sinful_ mouth of yours I’ll kick you out and finish this myself!” Louis is so glad he thoroughly ‘cleaned’ himself before leaving for the club, otherwise this would be _very_ awkward.

Harry breaths over Louis’ clenching hole, delighting in the way Louis gives a full-body shudder and lets out multiple breathy curses, urging him to go on. He places kisses around his hole and sucks red marks on both of his plump ass cheeks and the back of Louis’ thighs. He gently pulls apart Louis’ cheeks, silently thanking Louis when he pulls his legs to his chest, and flattens his tongue to lick up his crack. He kitten licks around the rim, riling Louis up to the point where he pushes his hands into Harry’s curls and forces him closer to his ass, begging him to do more than _lick_.

It’s when Harry stiffens his tongue and probes inside, past the first ring of muscle that Louis cries out, shouting, “Fuck!” and pulls on Harry’s hair. Harry pokes and prods around, licking the rim once more before latching his lips onto his hole and sucks, nipping at the rim carefully. He sucks on one of his own, long fingers and adds it slowly, wiggling it a bit to loosen Louis a bit then licks around it. He flattens his tongue once more, removing the finger, and buries his head as close as he can, looking straight up at Louis from between his thighs and licks messily before Louis stiffens and chokes out a sob as he comes, untouched, on his stomach.

“Fucking hell,” Louis breaths out as he regains his breath.

“You have a really fucking hot orgasm face, did ya know that?” Harry says as he crawls back up Louis’ body. 

Louis slaps him weakly on the chest, but Harry just laughs. Louis surprises him by grabbing the back of his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. Harry squeaks, but kisses back just as eagerly. He goes to rub at the skin on Louis’ chest and stomach but stops when he remembers the come there. He pulls back, chuckling at the whine of protest that leaves Louis’ lips.

“We have to get you cleaned up, it’s not nice trying to clean off dried cum, trust me.” Louis groans but gets off the bed anyway, heading for the bathroom, not bothering to pull on boxers; they’re not finished yet.

“Stop looking at my bum,”

“I can’t help it,” Harry grins as Louis comes back in with a washcloth. “It’s a very nice bum.”

“Yes well,” He cleans up his stomach, before tossing the cloth on the dressing table. “There’s uh, some Listerine in the cupboard if you wanna, y’know, rinse your mouth out…”

“Oh, erm, thanks…” Louis watches as Harry walks, butt naked, into the bathroom and takes this opportunity to get the lube and a condom out of his bedside drawer. He hears Harry gargle, and spit as he lays down on the bed again, legs bent and lube-slick finger tracing his hole.

“Hey, Louis, why do you have _ten_ different sorts of lube in your bathroom cupboa- _oh!”_ Harry’s sentence is cut off by the sight before him. Louis has one finger inside his hole, slowly pushing in and out, his mouth ajar and eyes closed, soft “ _Ah”s_ coming out of his mouth as he fingers himself. “ _Jesus,”_ Harry can feel himself getting hard again just from the view. He crosses the room to the bed, only having to take three or four strides because of his ridiculously long and lanky legs and kneels on the bed, his knees between Louis’ bent ones. He traces the length of Louis’ leg, squeezing lightly when he reaches his thigh and removes Louis’ finger from himself. Louis’ eyes open and he opens his mouth to protest, only to stop when he sees Harry apply lube to his own fingers. Harry’s fingers are a lot longer than Louis’, so when he starts to open him up, Louis’ legs fall open even wider and a pleasure-filled sigh escapes his lips. When Harry adds a second finger, he leans down to kiss Louis, open mouthed and messy, but Louis loves it. Harry tastes like mint thanks to the Listerine and it’s addictive. Louis’ moan is swallowed by Harry as the fingers inside him move and scissor apart, creating a squelching sound that radiates around the room.

“Another,” Louis manages to breath out. “ _Please._ ”

The third finger comes with a sting that makes Louis’ whole body burn with desire. It feels fucking _fantastic_. He doesn’t realise he’s closed his eyes until he opens them to the feeling of the fingers leaving him. He watches as Harry rolls on the latex and slicks himself up with a sufficient amount of lube, with his fingers inside him, lazily thrusting to keep the stretch. Harry removes his hand once again and is about to start pushing in when Louis grabs his wrist.

“Wanna ride you,” This effectively stops Harry in his tracks, moaning at the word leaving Louis’ mouth and flops down on the bed, watching as Louis straddles his waist and lines up his entrance with the head of Harry’s penis. Harry is well endowed in the genital region so there’s still a slightly painful stretch as Louis begins to slide himself down, but it’s soon replaced with pleasure as he slowly works he way down until he bottoms out, fully seated on Harry’s dick.

“Christ, you’re so _tight_ ,” Harry huffs out and grabs onto Louis’ ass as he rotates his hips teasingly and rises slightly before going back down, gradually picking up speed. When Harry throws his head back with a moan, Louis leans forward to suck a love bite into the exposed flesh. The changed angle seems to be a God send because it’s just right for the head of Harry’s dick to nudge against Louis’ prostate whenever he moves down.

“ _Shit,_ ” Louis groans into Harry’s neck, losing momentum for a second, but it's picked up again when Harry grabs his hips and thrusts up to meet his rocking down. “Fuck, _Harry,_ not gonna-- not gonna last much longer, shit!”

Harry quickens his thrusts and they become sloppy as he chases his orgasm. The accelerated speed causes Harry’s prick to nudge against Louis’ prostate more and more and when Harry gets a hand on Louis’ neglected erection, it only takes a few tugs and a thumb over the head before Louis sobs out “ _Harry!”_ and comes across Harry’s chest and hand. Harry begins to thrust even more but Louis gasps out a “Wait, stop,”

“Fuck Louis, why do you want me to stop?!”

“I want you to come on my face.”

“ _Fuck, yes,_ but quick _,”_ Louis gingerly, but quickly removes himself from where he’s seated on Harry’s dick and kneels on the bed, eyes closed and mouth open. Harry pulls off the condom and stands, directing the head of his cock at Louis’ face and jerks quickly, almost to the point of overstimulation and comes with a low groan of “Fuck, Louis.” Come lands on Louis’ defined cheek bones and a little ends up across his eyebrows. Harry milks his orgasm, coming a little bit more in Louis’ mouth, smearing the head of his penis on Louis red lips. Louis opens his eyes and makes a show of licking his lips, looking straight at Harry. He pokes out his tongue and licks Harry’s dick, cleaning off the last bit of come before swallowing.

Harry laughs weakly as he hops from the bed, puts his boxers back on and collects the washcloth from where Louis had left it and takes it over to clean Louis’ face.

“Fuck, look at you,” He says as he wipes the last bit of come from Louis’ face. “Made such a fucking mess of that pretty face of yours.” Then he leans down and places a languid kiss to Louis lips. He laughs when Louis doesn’t kiss back, entirely too fucked out to do anything but lay down on the bed. Harry watches fondly as Louis snuggles into the bed.

“Oh, uh, Louis?” he gets a ‘mmm?’ in response. “Should I go?”

“It’s okay for you can stay, you don’t have a car to get home with…” Is the muffled response he gets back.

“Oh. Right,” He climbs into the bed, and drapes the sheet over both their bodies. He closes his eyes and he’s almost asleep when he hears,

“Plus, I want you to stay…” And he smiles into the darkness.

 

And if Louis wakes up in the morning to the smell of bacon and the sight of Harry in his kitchen in only boxers and a ‘Kiss the Cook’ apron, well then, that’s okay too.


End file.
